Tradeskill Prestige
Alternate Advancement of all types is commonly called AA. Instead of gaining a new spell or combat art automatically, as is the case with leveling up, players earn individual points that can be "spent" to refine existing skills or add extra abilities. Pressing L while in-game opens the user interface window with all AA options for both adventure skills and tradeskills. For more details on the general way Alternate Advancement (AA) works, see the article on Alternate Advancement. If you would like to learn more about more about the Tradeskill focused AA that can be gained between level 10 and 90 see Tradeskill Alternate Advancement. Tradeskill Prestige is a system of alternate advancement released with the Chains of Eternity expansion. A player can begin to earn Tradeskill Prestige Points once they attain level 90 in a tradeskill. For every 20% of a level past 90 a player automatically earns 1 Tradeskill Prestige Point or in other words 5 tradeskill prestige points per level. If your character was already past level 90 when Chains of Eternity was released you will have Tradeskill Prestige Points in your alternate advancement window ready to be spent. The Chains of Eternity expansion is required to be able to spend Tradeskill Prestige Points. The Tradeskill Prestige Window To access the Tradeskill Prestige window either click the "Alternate Advancement" button from the EQ2 menu or hit the "L" button on your keyboard. Then click on the Tradeskill Prestige tab. You will notice that there are three different Tradeskill Prestige advancement paths to choose from. Refining The Refining advancement path focuses on skills and abilities that improve harvesting results or allow a player to create raw materials. Refining abilities are located on the left most advancement tree in the Tradeskill Prestige window. Seasoned Harvesting -- No Requirement *Increases your ability to get a bonus rare harvest. *This also grants the ability to track harvest nodes. *Higher ranks of this ability lower the cooldown on the Track Harvestables ability. Summon Artisan's Gathering Goblin -- Requires Seasoned Harvesting Rank 3 *Summons an expert goblin harvester to help the Artisan Harvest. *This harvest helper has a chance of harvesting rares. *Higher ranks of this ability lower the cooldown timer. :*Can not be modified except by direct means. Summon Crafting Stations -- Requires Season Harvesting Rank 3 *Grants the ability to summon mobile crafting stations. *Higher ranks of this ability lower the cooldown on the station summons. Salvage -- Requires Summon Artisan's Gathering Goblin Rank 3 or Summon Crafting Stations Rank 3 *Salvages the target item into raw materials. *Higher quality items will result in higher quality materials. *Higher tiers of this ability will lower the cooldown. :*Can not be modified except by direct means. Refine -- Requires 15 points in the Refining Advancement Tree. *Has a chance to refine certain raw harvestables into pure harvestables. *An equipment item crafted with a pure primary component will have higher attributes. *Higher tiers of this ability will lower the cooldown. :*Can not be modified except by direct means. Experimentation The Experimentation advancement path focuses on skills and abilities that improve crafting durability results or increase mount and food effectiveness. Experimentation abilities are located on the center advancement tree in the Tradeskill Prestige window. Steady Hands -- No Requirement *Increases the Artisan's durability gain. :*Increases durability gained per tick by 1.0% per rank. Grandmaster's Will -- Requires Steady Hands Rank 3 *Further increases the Artisan's durability gain. :*Increases durability gained per tick by 1.0% per rank. Experimental Preservatives -- Requires Steady Hands Rank 3 *Greatly increases the artisan's food and drink duration. :*Increases duration of food and drink by 5% per rank. Innovative Insoles -- Requires Grandmaster's Will Rank 3 or Experimental Preservatives Rank 3 *Increases the Artisan's Ground and Mount Speed. :*Increases ground mount speed of caster 2.0% per rank. :*Increases speed of caster by 2.0% per rank. Experimentation -- Requires 15 points in the Experimentation Advancement Tree. *Allows the artisan to experiment on an item. *Experimentation can either add a proc, add a decoration, or boost the stats of an item. *Higher ranks of this ability increase the total amount of times you can experiment on an item. *Additionally, higher ranks of this ability will improve your experimentation reaction arts. Mass Production The Mass Production advancement path focuses on skills and abilities that improve crafting progress results or increase the quantity of items that can be crafted with a single combine. Mass Production abilities are located on the right most advancement tree in the Tradeskill Prestige window. Brilliant Technique -- No Requirement *Increases the Artisan's Success Rate. :*Increases success chance by 1.0% per rank. Grandmaster's Design -- Requires Brilliant Technique Rank 3 *Increases the Artisan's critical success rate. :*Increases critical success chance by 1.0% per rank. Artisan's Discipline -- Requires Brilliant Technique Rank 3 *Increases the Artisan's rate of progress. :*Increases the amount of progress gained per tick by 1.0% per rank. Systematic Conservation -- Requires Grandmaster's Design Rank 3 or Artisan's Discipline Rank 3 *Refunds a portion of a recipes build components upon recipe completion. :*Increases build components returned by 4.0% per rank. Mass Production -- Requires 15 points in the Mass Production Advancement Tree. *Enables the artisan to craft multiple items at a time. *Higher tiers of this ability increase the maximum crafting quantity. *Conservation of Mass does not apply when Mass Producing and Mass Produced items will not count for quest updates. :*Increases max crafting quantity by 5.0 per rank. Category:Tradeskilling Category:Harvesting